What if Raku choose Chitoge, Onodera and Marika?
by MonoClaude
Summary: This is the story where Raku instead of just going out with Chitoge, he choose to going out with three of them (look above the title) in the ending of Nisekoi. Raku facing the most challenging decision in his life. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this because I was inspired to write and created a different ending of Nisekoi.**

 **Keep in mind this is just a semi-AU fanfiction, and I don't own Nisekoi.**

 **Also this is the first time I wrote a fanfiction, so expect bad writing. (Probably)**

 **So... enjoy!**

* * *

It's the dream again. A dream was about our promise ten years ago. A promise with the girl I don't remember.

"One day when we're older. When we meet again, we'll ll take out what's inside that with this "key". And when that happens, let's get married. It's a promise, okay?" said the girl in my dream.

"Yeah. It's a promise" I said it happily.

That moment my eyes were open.

Why did I have that dream again, now of all times?

July the 12th summer.

Since I made that promise with that girl, I'm currently torn of my feelings between three girls. Chitoge, Onodera and Marika is currently at hospital in US.

Just a several days after my friends and I rescue Marika from her forced marriage, I begin to realize my feelings to her. Because my feelings, I ended up confess to her without thinking. Though it's embarrassing in front of everyone, I face my fear.

Because Marika illness was serious condition and her life is in danger if not treated soon, she has to be hospitalized at US since it is the only way to save her.

After that, we're meet at the airport to send Marika off. Though she only stay in US in just two years, everyone will miss her. Even Onodera was cry emotionally.

Chitoge was going to leave the airport after saying goodbye. So does everyone, expect me since Chitoge told me to stay with Marika for moment.

"Raku-sama, again, thank you so much. I can't thank you enough for what happened".

"Nah… I didn't do much. Everyone was there. Besides, it's your hardworks that led to this result. Other than that, we didn't do anything else."

"I see" said Marika.

"By the way, what do you plan to do after this, Raku-sama?" Marika ask me question.

"What do you mean by after this?" I replied to her question.

"Are you going to confess your feelings to Onodera-san?"

I was shocked by this question. Where did that came from, Mari?

"You do like Onodera-san, don't you? Then the only thing left for you to do is attack, right?"

"Wh- what's with this all of a sudden…"

"You confess to me, didn't you? Though I begin to wonder do you still have feeling to her."

"I just said this out of the blue. although I admit it. But I do like Onodera at time same time"

"Is that so? Then… let me ask one more question, and I'd like you to answer me honestly…"

Just what is she trying to ask? I hope it's not another shocking question.

"Just how do you feel about Kirisaki-san?"

…

Rather than shocking, I don't know how to reply to her.

"I know that you think of Onodera-san, Raku-sama. Then what about Kirisaki-san?."

That's right, Shu and Yui-neechan also ask me about how I really feel about Chitoge.

"...I don't feel much in particular…"

"Really? But I don't believe that you see her as just a friend."

I don't know what is she saying. My feeling to Chitoge…

"Mari, you're not making any sense…! You know that I like Onodera, right?! Then Chitoge is…"

"Then she's just a friend after all? Can you really say that you've never seen her as a girl, as someone you love?"

Now she's mention it. I do see her as a girl. Mari is really know me.

"How does it feel now that you have noticed? Now, please admit to the real feelings you have inside of you."

No, that's not true. I can't admit my feeling. That's not true at all.

"I'm not saying that feeling was a lie, considering how much you show it everyday."

Mari can see through me and she looks creepy. Did I showed my feeling that much?!

"Still don't get it, do you? Then I'll make this clear, Raku-sama. You have fallen in love with both of them at the same time."

When she said that, what she said does make sense.

" Well, I don't believe something something like this is that rare. However, I don't think that itself is bad either."

Of course I know that already. It's just that I thought I only love Onodera. And then I also love Mari suddenly. Then Chitoge without notice. I guess it's already happening to me. Haha, I don't even know what going on anymore.

"I'd like you to give out your answer after you have properly accepted. No regrets, and no remorses. If you're still indecisive when I return in two years, I will take you away with full force."

"What?" I said that in surprise.

"Even though you love me but still doubt your feeling about Onodera-san and Kirisaki-san, I will never let overelem me. After I'm hospitalized, I'll come back as an even better lady."

Mari said that in cheerful way.

Though I really happy about her cheerful mood, just like the usual Mari.

"Well, it's about time that I get leaving."

It's almost time for her to go.

"Raku-sama, that's quite the bed hair you have. Let me fix that for you."

She touch my hair while trying to fix my bed hair.

"Really? Where?"

Her face was so close. And suddenly, her lips was touch my lips.

She kiss me. We kissed.

I'm too shocked to respond for moment.

Then as she goes. "Take care, Raku-sama. I love you!"

And she's gone at my sight.

Rather than I was shocked, I let it go.

Seriously, she's bold as usual. But, I will miss her.

Goodbye, Mari. Take care.

And…

I love you.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, boys and girls. I have to remind you that this is first fanfiction I wrote. Please leave a review if you like it and want more, or give me thumbs down if you don't like it. I'll get back to you.**

 **P.S.: I'm sure you thinking the story looks the same as the original a little bit. But this is semi-AU fanfiction.**

 **P.S.S: If you want a story you never know, wait for few chapters. I need to alter their fates first before the unknown.**


	2. Chapter 2

Several days after Marika gone to the for hospitalize, our lives are just getting back to normal.

My phone just ring when getting text messages before I just woke up.

When I check my phone, I getting too much text…

It was from Marika.

She said she will text, but I didn't expect she'll text every day. I'm glad she seem to be good spirit.

As usual, I was walking to school.

But still, what Marika said to me kept echoing in my head.

\- "How do you feel about Kirisaki?" -

Still, I'm not so sure how I feel myself.

"Morning, darling!"

I was startled when there's a girl voice behind me.

As I turn around, it was Chitoge.

"Oh… Chitoge… You startled me…"

"That's my line! You look like you got something serious on your mind."

"No, not really."

"If is about Marika, don't worry. She will come back in full health."

I told myself that Chitoge was one of my closest friends. But both Shu and Marika see it differently. Could they be they right?

But how am I supposed to know that? I still haven't get a clue yet. This is difficult.

In class, a lot of my classmate get the news of Marika about move to US. They miss Marika and they'll send gift to her to hope she will come back.

After school I was about going back when I take my shoes, I just saw Onodera. Our eyes were meet each other.

"Ichijo-kun… are you headed home?"

She said that in nervous. I was nervous too.

"Yeah… you too, Onodera? Where's Miyamoto?"

"Ruri-chan has afterschool activity. So does Chitoge…"

Oh, now she's mention it. I almost forgot Chitoge told me to go ahead before her.

And it's been a long time we haven't talk to each other alone.

Oh man… what should I do? I feel so awkward right now.

"Um… Ichijo-kun? Would you like to walk home together?"

As she said that, I said yes to her.

On our way home, we going around the park.

Although it's March, it's starting to warm up a bit.

Whenever I'm with Onodera, it's no doubt that I like her. Well, I had a crush on her for years.

"Ichijo-kun… about what happened at Marika's house, I heard about what you did! You really went for it."

"Well, I was kind of in panic. But in the end, it didn't goes well. We were just lucky Marika's mother changed her mind. I didn't do her any good."

"That's not true. It was because of what of did! If you hadn't acted, nothing would've changed. I… I think you're amazing."

Uwah… I'm so glad Onodera was on my side. I'm so happy about what she said.

"Hey, Ichijo-kun…"

Onodera looks kind of down. I wonder what did she want to say…

"Do you love Marika?"

…

Huh?

"I… I'm just curious, you know? I was just wondering…" when Onodera was embarrassingly say that. "...if do you mean it?"

Ask me all the sudden, I don't know how do I reply to her…

I mean, I do admit I confess to her. But still…

"You know… I always wished I were more like Marika. She goes after what she wants and isn't embarrassed to say how she feels and expresses herself. She's amazing. I wish I can be like her."

I totally agree with her.

"Marika showed me how important it is to make an effort. That is why right now, I won't fall behind"

Fall behind?

"I.. I…"

Onodera looks like hesitating saying something…

"I love you. Ichijo-kun!"

Eh?

Did she just confess to me?

"I love you ever since in junior year. But… when I heard you confess to Marika, I feel so jealous of her."

"I… I love you too, back in junior year. But I didn't even brave enough to confess to you. Before I realize I have feeling of Marika and confess to her."

Although I admit it to her, it wasn't suppose to be like this. I was suppose to love Onodera only.

I'm such a terrible person. I can't believe I'm in love with two girls.

But...

"But I never giving up to you, Onodera. Until I make my decision, I will never give up on you."

"I know, Ichijo-kun. So from now, will you watch over me?"

Watch over her?

"I'm going to be brave from now. We know our feeling to each other. So until then, will you watch me?"

I'm really feel so guilty to Onodera.

Onodera saying in panic:

"Don't worry, Ichijo-kun. I won't cry for that matter. I told I'll be brave already."

"No… it's okay. It just I feel like I'm hurt your feelings."

"It's okay. I know all about you, Ichijo-kun. So I forgive you."

I was panic a little. But I glad Onodera understood me. I feel relief when she forgive me.

After we finish talking, we're part ways and Onodera waving at me and say "Goodbye".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the Chapter 2. Click Follow and stay tuned for more because the true story... begins!**

 **P.S.: The story's a little bit rush, but just a few chapters and I can adept my writing skills. I'm still an amateur, you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Today is Sunday. I have nothing to do so I'm walk around town. I been thinking a lot what Marika had said. It's been whole days and I still can't confirm my feeling. Feeling about what is Chitoge to me.

Man, it's so boring. I got nothing to do today.

There's in front to me is the arcade I haven't been there for a year, I guess? I was thinking to going in there to kill some time. But suddenly…

"Ehh? Good morning, darling."

I didn't notice Chitoge was right in front of me before going in the arcade. What a coincident to see her here.

"Yo, honey. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just kill some time"

So she had nothing to do as well.

"You going in there?"

"Y-Yeah, I thought I might kill some time since I have nothing to do"

"Hey, let's go in there for date"

That she said, she invite me to date suddenly.

"I-I mean I'm doing this not because I want to. I just want to have fun."

She kinda embarrasses as she trying to deny it.

Just as I accept it. We're going in the arcade.

Just a whole year we haven't been there, the interior change a lot. Chitoge was excited about this.

It's sure takes me back when Chitoge and I play here often, even though after we run out of date ideas.

"So, what do you want to play first?"

"Let's play some Taiko."

She's always having fun whenever play any game she can.

It's wasn't so bad at all honestly. When I think about it, this is how it always been. We fight, and we make up. Who wouldn't though we never get tired of this so foolishly.

"Hey, hey, let's play this next."

Next we're playing air hockey, huh?

"Let's make a bet. Whoever loses has to pay everything."

"What? Are you kidding me? There's no way I can win the game that require physical activity."

"Oh my, are you surrendering? And I thought you become manly already. So lame."

This girl… I'll make her pay for this.

-Currently 7:7-

"Finishing move, eat this."

As we're fighting so intense, I am not going to lose.

And when we were performing finishing move at the same time, the puck hit each other the same direction and surprisingly both of them were in the goal at the same time.

\- Pi Pi. Game set. The match is tie-

"What was that just now? Hahahah" 2X

"Did you see that, Raku? It's went to "whosh" and "whosh. Hahahaha"

"What the heck was that? I never seen like this before. Gyahahahaha"

We were laughing as hell until our stomach hurts.

It's was actually fun with her, one way or another.

"What a relief. You look much more energetic now."

Chitoge said in smile:

"It's was my plan all along to invite you to date just to cheer you up."

"Why all the trouble?"

"Because you been feeling down all the time. That's why I like the refreshing beansprout like you."

And then she said in embarrassed:

"Wh-what I mean is the 'real' bean sprout. I didn't mean you actually, okay? That 'like' just an examples."

"I understand. No need to go further. And… thank you."

Just… what the… what is this feeling?

This is something I feel so many times whenever I'm by her side.

"Hey Raku, it's getting late so let's play the last game."

The last game she pointing was the Dance Dance Revolution.

"Do you still remember when we play in the past no matter how many times we challenge it?"

"Yeah, back then we didn't clear the last stage"

"So try to clear it today. Think you can do it?"

I see…

Whenever I'm with Chitoge, it's just feel like I want to be her side...

It's just like my feeling with Marika and Onodera...

So I'm in "love" with Chitoge.

That's right, the fact I'm in love with this girl.

"Hey Raku, did you listen to me? Why are you daydreaming?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you want to say again?"

I was too focus on thinking the question am I'm in love with Chitoge that I didn't listen.

But she looks like she has to say something important, but looks hesitate.

"I... I think I was girl you been waiting for."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zawsze in love. Do you remember anything?"

Just now she brought up? And she the girl she promise to marry me?

Hold on, that doesn't make sense. I don't remember her back when I was a kid. And I don't recall meeting her when we was a kid.

"Well, I met your mom back then. She told me everything. We did know each other for a long time. Kosaki, Marika, Yui, Tsugumi, you and me. We know each other, as a kid."

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Really? How come I don't remember?

"Are you seriously don't remember? Even your brain is like a beansprout."

"Hey, how am I suppose to know? That was a long time ago. And why did you say you are the girl I been waiting?"

"Well... I don't remember that much. All I know is I probably is that girl."

Then it's doesn't count she the one. So much for remember stuff.

"Hey Raku, I was thinking would you like to go there and find out? To Tengu Field?"

Oh, that place bring back memories. Even I don't remember that much, I never forget about this place. It's the place we make promise. I never forget about that.

"Now you mention it. I do want to find out. But are you sure want to come along?"

"Of course I am, I want to know I'm the one who make promise to get marry. I-It's not because I was excited... I just want to know, that's all."

That's right. This is where is the answer we been looking for.

"Alright, then tomorrow midnight we're going. At least tomorrow we have off-school early. We still got time for that."

"Okay, then let's bring Kosaki along. She needs to know as well."

"Sounds good. But what about anyone else?"

"I think they can come along as well. Let's call everyone then."

Chitoge happily pick up her phone and call them to meet at Tengu Field tomorrow midnight.

* * *

 **It took me a long time to think how do I process the story and this is the result. I'm not sure it is good enough. But I assume you think my writing is bad, and I know that. I'm working on it, so stay tuned.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you support me in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

We're finally here, but it's almost evening now.

We took the bus to go to station where Tenku field was around here somewhere.

There were three of us here. Chitoge, Onodera and me.

Well, she did say call everyone but looks like she's calling Onodera. Probably want to find out only ourself without anyone's knowledge.

So we all go together to look around. There are path straight ahead of us and each side of us were trees. We actually don't know where to start first, so we try to follow the path.

While walking together, Chitoge and Onodera chatting:

"So this is where we meet in 10 years ago?"

"Yeah, that's what Raku's mom said."

"That's weird. For some reason I don't remember that well."

"I know. This is why we came here."

Though she said that, I can't believe we are childhood friends. Damn, I didn't realize Onodera was my childhood friend back in middle school.

As we walk we saw the building in front of us. The gate and fences surround a large house. All of the windows placed with boards. Looks like it's been empty of whole 10 years. Onodera keep staring at it and said:

"This is… I have a strong feeling I seen this place before…"

I kinda remember this place, this is where we meet 10 years ago. We also play together in this place.

But I still can't remember who is the girl I promise to her.

I hear a voice from nowhere. But this voice… sounds familiar.

"Raku-samaaaaa"

I look up and saw Marika parachuting. And she's came rush toward me.

PUFF!

Ouch.

"It's the best. Raku-sama's feeling I haven't felt for a while."

Marika is still hugging me even tighter like she's never hug for long time and never let go, while we both on the ground.

"M-Marika? What are you doing here?"

I simply ask her. To think she's still cheerful as always.

"Weren't you in America? How did you get out on hospital."

Chitoge said in panicky. She's probably worry about her healthy.

"I got the message from Onodera, of course. How can I be left out if I ignore this?"

Chitoge stare at Onodera for reveal our secret. Onodera looks like she was embarassed her glare.

"Anyway I'll join you for a while. I also want to know our past."

"Do you remember anything our childhood, Marika?"

I wonder how much she remember about our past, so I asked her.

"Aside you come to my room when I was sick, not much."

And so, Marika cheerful say "Let's go" when we worry her health. We're trying to go inside the building but the gate was locked. Well, it was abandoned. So it's obvious it's locked.

"Wait everyone, I think I know how to get in there." Onodera suggested. "If I was right, that fence over there."

Onodera lead us the fence a little bit far away from the gate. And here, she was pull up the fence bar where she easily lifted it.

"Amazing Onodera. You lift the bar that easily"

Chitoge probably thinks Onodera is strong.

"No, it just… I remember now. We been there in 10 years ago. We even know this secret of entrance."

!

Now she's mention it. No wonder this building looks familiar to me. This building was Chitoge's home in 10 years ago.

"This… this is my home?"

Chitoge look shock when she remember it.

Marika suggest we go inside and take a look. The door was not locked, which is very odd. Because I thought it was locked due to being abandoned house. Inside there was a hallway in front of us. There was nothing here except some portrait hanging the wall.

Onodera was oddly walk to the big area, looks like the living room. That's right, this is where we were play together we're kids. We often play in Chitoge's home.

Then she'd go upstairs and see go inside the room where there only closet in that room.

"This closet…?"

We go and check inside the closet, inside there is a looks like a picture. A boy and the three girls in the picture. The picture written:

"The prince has to choose to marry three princesses for everyone happiness, as he love them all and can't choose only one."

"As the god can't accept this, the prince beg the god. The angles try to convince the god, and the god to let them."

"We'll let the prince to meet the three princesses, the angles said. The prince and the three princesses lived happily ever after."

As I read the words in the picture, it's feels like I have this feelings before.

Now I think of it, this feelings it's just like when I was with Chitoge, Onodera, and Marika.

Is it because I love three of them? But I can't be sure about that. I'm still jogging my memories.

"Could it be…?"

When I turn around to look at Chitoge, she's look shocked and I saw her tears. She run outside the room. I don't know what is going on with her.

"W-what? Wait, Raku-sama?"

"Ichijo-kun?"

I chase her to look where's she going. She ran outside for how long I have been chased her. When she's finally stop, there's a stone in front of her around the field. I was exhausted of the long running. She's looks like she was looking for something around the stone.

...Did she remember something of the stone?...

When she found something, she was shocked. She's crying. I don't know what's going on with her, so I look at the what was found. That really surprised me.

"What… what is this…?"

There's a writing on the stone with an drawing of arrow.

\- Raku X Chitoge X Kosaki X Marika -

This… this feeling…

"Pant… pant… There you are, Raku-sama. Aren't you running too fast? I thought we couldn't find you."

Marika and Onodera finally caught on us. I was too focused on going after Chitoge that I even didn't noticed my exhaustion until she's stop.

"Pant… pant… Don't run off like that, you both. Are you okay, Ichijo-kun? Chitoge? Why are look so shocked?"

Both of them go towards to us and saw the the writing on the stone. They have a same reaction as us.

That's right. I remember now. We remember.

This is how it begins. How it happens ten years ago.

* * *

 **Hey guys, long time no see. I haven't writing fanfic for a long time, so sorry for waiting. Now that I already publish, the next story will be the final one. This will be a climax, even though it's a little bit** **predictable. (lol)**

 **Anyway, stay tuned. I will finish the final chapter ASAP. Probably a week or two, who knows? Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

\- 10 years ago -

"So, who do you want to marry?" X2

Those words are from Chitoge and Marika ask me the question. Of course, Yui-neechan and Onodera stand there at their side and watching them quietly.

It was the final day before we say goodbye and parted way.

But before we are leaving, I have to choose who I want to marry in the future. When we grow up as the adult, of course.

Yui-neesan introduce the pendant which I always wore, and the four keys which only one can open the pendant. They called it the "princess key".

They having trouble who should possess the key, which in term who possess it, she will marry me.

And so, they came to me and ask me directly.

Back then, I have no idea what's going on. And they suddenly ask me who I will marry. I have never have a thought about this in the beginning.

I was so little. I don't know anything about marriage and I don't understand about it. I do read the stories about prince and princess marrying at the end of the story.

Of course, it was difficult question to ask. I don't know who I like to marry. I do like three of them.

"Say it. Who do you like, me or Marika?"

"We're engaged, right? Choose me."

Back then I thought Marika and I were friends. I didn't know she was so eager to marry me. But did Marika and I engaged? I never heard anything about that. But back to the point, it was a difficult to answer. All I can answer is:

"I'm sorry. I... I can't choose."

In marriage, only one man to marry one woman to be his wife. You can't just marry more than that.

"But why, I thought we agree to marry when we're adults, right? It isn't obvious you will marry me?"

"But..."

Marika thought I was reject her, and she was dejected and begging me to choose her.

What am I going to do? I really want four of us to be together. I don't want them to fight each other if I only choose one of them.

"...You love three of them, right?"

?

Yui-neechan said like she was reading my mind. She sensed my struggle.

"You four are very close together, so it's hard for you to choose one. Right Raku-chan?"

She know what I'm thinking.

"How about you just marry three of them? That way you don't need to burden yourself."

"But Yui-neechan, only one man and one woman can marry each other. Marrying three woman is impossible."

Hearing Yui-neechan sugguestion, Marika trying to arguing her for something no one can do.

"Chitoge-chan, Kosaki-chan, don't you argee? Raku-sama will only choose one of us, right?"

"I... I don't know... I do want to agree with you. But..."

"Marika-chan..."

Marika trying to convice Chitoge and Onodera, but both of them having a hard time to make desicion.

What Yui-neechan says is right. I should choose to marry three of them.

But can I do it? I don't know they willing to accept my proposal.

Even so, I...

And I saw a drawing picture drop from the book that Onodera holding. I pick it up the picture and it shows a prince and princess holding hands together and the three angles above them.

Wait... Maybe I can change the picture... Maybe I can change anything...

"Wait... Raku? Where are you going?"

I took the picture and run to get the crayon from the room upstairs. Other are trying to follow me.

I draw the other two princess are holding holding hands between the prince and the first princess. It wasn't so hard to draw and it only take a minute. Then, I'm writing to alter the story. After I'm finish, I show it to them.

"Eh? Why there is the other two princess?"

"Those words, why it is story sounds so... strange?"

Both of them don't quite understand.

"I think... I like three of you. There's no way I will choose one of you. That's why I draw the other two princess and change the story."

Of this moment...

"Umm, I don't know much about marriage. I have never think about what will be our future look like. But I do know one thing. I will never marry one of you. I will marry three of you. I know it's selfish, but I want to make you three happy. I will let any one of you sad. Because you are precious to me. I don't want to give up one of you, for the sake of marrying just one girl."

... Chitoge, Marika, and Onodera... I want all of us to be together.

Their's tears just flowing...

What the... did I hurt their feeling?

"...sob...sob... but Raku, you'll marry one girl only. Marrying me, Marika and Kosaki at the same time is impossible."

"...sniffle... Chitoge's right. Having and keeping three wives is out of question."

"...sob... Raku..."

...

"Raku? Wait..."

I run past them and go outside.

No. I can't. I really can't give them up.

I ran to the fields and there is a stone in the front of me. To be honest, I didn't thinking where am I going.

"Raku-kun, you're running too fast. I'm running out of breath."

Onodera was already catch up with me after chasing me. But from her looks beside exhausted, she looks like she's want to say something.

"Raku-kun, are you serious want to marry three of us?"

"Yeah, I am"

...

"Kosaki-chan... I... I love you. I also love Chitoge-chan and Marika-chan. If is impossible, then I will do something to make it possible."

"I know. You don't want to give up on us. I... I love you too. But I also love Chitoge-chan and Marika-chan. I really want us to be together, all of us. Sob."

Onodera confess to me with tears of joy. I was happily hear what she said.

That's right. If I can't really do something about it, then for us be together is enough.

It may be hard for Chitoge and Marika to accept this, but I know they don't want to hate each other just for 'marriying one only'.

"Raku-kun, look!"

Onodera showing she's written on the huge stone. It's written:

Raku X Chitoge X Kosaki X Marika

When I see those words, I'm filled with joy.

After we going back, they were worry about us and they were about to look of us. But we're already back. It's took us some minutes to talk about what to do in the future and how do we meet again. Sometimes we do argue who I should marry, but somehow convince them to let me figure it out how do I marry them. If all else fail, I can give up and choose one to them to marry. But I always can find another way, I can't give up that easily.

After everything was decided, Yui-neechan make a proposal to us:

"I will keep this key."

She take the 'princess key' and the rest of the keys given to Chitoge, Onodera and Marika.

"Those keys you holding is the sign of childhood promise, and I'll be your 'key' to help you open your promise. Raku-chan, keep this pendant well. Do not lose it. Holding it will help us remember our promise."

"But neechan, why will you keep the key but not the others?"

"Who else will help you remember?"

Oh, right. Only five of us know about our promise. I can guess we will meet each other again in the future. I don't know when, but... this is Yui-neechan we were about. We will meet again.

"Well then everyone, let's meet each other again one day, and let's get along like today again. Promise me, okay?"

And this is the goodbye. We're going the separated way.

Zawsze in love... Love forever...

I remember now...

* * *

 **Hey guys. The next chapter will be the final chapter. So I hope you enjoy the story, and save your tears for the final chapter. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Now, 10 years later. We finally meet each other, here, on the field. The place where we made a promise.

"Let's get along each other." This is what Yui-neechan told us when we did meet each other.

In middle school where I meet Onodera, Chitoge and Marika being transfer student in our school, we already meet.

After we have finally meet for a long time, I have forgotten our childhood promise. How could I forgot them?

"So we finally meet other again?"

?

While we keep gazing the writing on the stone, we just hear a voice. It was Yui-neechan when she walk towards us.

"Yui-neechan, why are you here?"

"I followed you with my limo when you take a bus, of course. Didn't I told you who else me will remember the promise we made ten years ago?"

Oh right. She did say that ten years ago.

"You guys remember now? This is where we made our promise. Raku-chan, you're still have your pendant?"

"I always have it. Yui-neechan, did you bring the key?"

"I do. Now it is time to show you everything."

Now I think of it. I don't know what's inside in this pendant.

I give it to her and she was open the pendant with a key from her pocket. After she opens it, inside there was a folded paper and four rings. But the ring looks made with chain beads. Those rings look like coming from the drawing.

And I take the paper from Yui-neechan. Looks like a letter.

It says "To grown up Chitoge, Kosaki and Marika." Ah, I remember now. It's the letter I write to four of us when we meet again.

"What, what? What does the letter says?" Chitoge was curious about the letter.

"A letter from young Raku-sama? Let me read it... Wha..." Marika was excited about my letter but I'm not giving her just yet. I haven't read it.

"Wait, Marika. Let Ichijo-kun read it first. At least read it aloud will be fine."

I glad Onodera stop Marika before she took my letter before I read it.

Alright, here goes nothing. I open the letter and start reading it.

"To grown up Chitoge, Kosaki and Marika.

How are you? I am well. I already made my mind. I want to marry you all. When we get married, let's get a big house to live together. Let's get a lot of animals here. I will buy you a real rings. Chitoge, I want to go to university with you. You are smarter than me, so I want to study with you. Kosaki, the candy you made it's so good and I know you been cooking for some time. When we get married, I want to eat your cooking everyday. Marika, when you get better let's go outside and walk together. No, we all walk together. We will always be together."

I know I wrote this letter but I never thought put so much feeling of this.

And then when I look at them, their face were blushing.

My god, I'll be more embarrassed with your looks by the letter I wrote ten years ago.

I noticed there is another letter, three of them. One is from Chitoge. I wonder what she's wrote so I read aloud of her letter...

"To grown up Raku

When I grow up, I probably become a beautiful lady. And I'm sure you will fall in love with me, hehe. But I don't know will you marry all of us or just one another girl, regardless I still love you. I hope I will get to see grown up Raku soon."

After I finish it, Chitoge look like was happily blushing. Man, Chitoge was so cute when she was blushing.

Now next is Marika, I wonder what did she write...

"To my future husband grown up Raku,"

Future husband, huh? Even her young self, she's always looking forward to it.

"I don't know how long my illness will be cure. But when I do, I want to marry with you. It's always been my dream. To be honest, I do hate it if Raku choose to married another girl, especially Chitoge and Kosaki-chan. But for the sake of Raku's feelings, I will gladly accept it. I will always love you in my heart. Don't forget to promise to meet other again, okay?"

Marika just turn around and walk away a little bit far. Look like she's happily I read her letter.

Finally is Onodera. I like to see what's she writing...

"To grown up Raku-kun

I'm sure Raku-kun is lot taller. I want to grow up fast so we can meet up again soon. I'm sure we will meet again soon. By now, a lot of time has pass. Regardless whoever you want to marry, I always continue to love you.

Do you still love me?"

...

"Onodera!"

"Yes?"

"I do. I still love you!"

Onodera was having tears of joy and simply smile at me.

And now..

"Chitoge! Marika! I love you too."

Both of them did the same thing.

I don't regret it.

Even if things doesn't go well, I have decided I will regret nothing.

Chitoge has always been loud and unpolite, but she's always concern about me. I have enjoy hang out with her.

Marika always like to boldly approaching me and likes to compete with Chitoge and Onodera, but I know she's care about them. She doesn't want to hurt them. When we going to date, it's not bad at all.

And Onodera. Whenever we laughing or chatting with her, I always happy when I stay next to her.

I have make a decision. I'm going to propose them right here and now. It will be quite funny and ironic if they reject me. God know what will happen.

Damn, I was really nervous. But there is no turning back now. Gotta do it.

I take the rings from the pendant.

"Ehm, girls. I know it's awkward and not a right time..."

Come on, me. Just say it.

"I bow down and nervously said: "Chitoge, Onodera, Marika. Will you marry me?"

...

No respond...

I look up and saw them crying.

"I been waiting for you to say it, you stupid beanspourt."

"Yes. Yes, I do. Ichijo-kun"

"Geez, what took you so long Raku-sama? I always accept"

Then Yui-neechan giggles and said to me:

"You did it, big boy. The promise had been fulfill. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, for starter. Let's go home. We're already been out there for too long."

The little bit of sunlight rise from the hill.

Marika calls the helicopter to pick her up and just one minute it coming right on us. Her illness hasn't cure yet and needs to return to hospital. But I'm sure she will get better soon.

"Raku-sama. I will come back for you. You better don't get married until I got better. We all marry together. Don't you dare break our promise, okay?"

"Of course. We will waiting for you."

The helicopter is flew away. And so, we're on our way home.

Yui-neechan offer a ride to home with her limo, since it's too early for the bus in service.

* * *

 **Hey there. Sorry for the delay again. But the next one is the epilogue, which is what happens after that. Stay tuned for the final story.**


	7. Epilogue

"Alright boys, breakfast time."

"Oh! Good morning, young master!"

"Hey, hey! Just who do you calling young master? Just call me boss."

"Oh! My apologies. It's my old habit..."

It's been a few years since the day...

After I graduated, I taken my old man's place as the yakuza boss.

"Right, I should get changed."

"Young master, where are you going?"

"Just taking the walk. And I told you, it's boss. Take care the others for me"

Ah, it's a beautiful sunny day.

But it is the day. The time of us to meet again, to Tengu Field.

Well, I did say I'm just taking the walk. But I can't let them know to make them worry about me. I decided to take a taxi just around the street.

Remember when I going to marry Chitoge, Onodera, and Marika? How am I going marry them? Polygamy is illegal.

Well it's true it was illegal, but I think about a lot. I even have struggle what should I do. Of course, the government won't approve the polygamy law, even some people will like it.

But my first thought is. why not only I gain a privilege to marry more than one wives?

I did thought about want to be public servant, but I'm afraid even a high rank public servant had none to low authority. Public servant is not an option to me.

I'm a little bit hesitant about being yakuza. I thought I had to do something that get me into trouble. That is until I found out the truth.

Since I took my old man's place, I was doing the city a favor by keeping it safe. And that is when I took the opportunity when the government appoint me to Department of Public Safely. In exchange of my service, I ask them to give me a privilege to marry more than one wife. I even have to threatening them just a little bit for who disagree with me, and they accept it.

But the marriage must be in private. I understand where's it come from, but it's better than nothing.

And soon, I'm going to fulfill our promise. I already arrange our marriage.

I pick up my phone call everyone how's it going. I have sent them invitation for the marriage. And my next stop, I'm going to Tenku Field. We have promise the meet again this today.

...

I have arrived at Tenku Field...

How many years has been since the day, I suppose?

"You're late."

I turn around the voice behind me, it's Chitoge.

"Long time no see, Raku."

"Yeah"

I see Chitoge is more like a beauty already.

"How long it's been last time me meet?"

"I think over half and a year. I have been too busy."

"Oh. You too, huh?"

"I guess I take it you were busy? Anyway, I never thought you have become a fashion designer."

"Well, this is naturally something I can do. By the way, where are the other two? I need to get back to work before tomorrow."

"Must be coming late or something. And seriously, you really just like your mother."

I said it with a smile and she smile too.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Onodera is here already.

"Kosaki-chan, you late."

"Sorry, Chitoge-chan. The bus didn't right on time."

"Yo, Onodera..."

Right before I said 'Long time no see', she touch my lips with her finger and wink at me.

"Ichijo-kun... I mean Raku-kun, didn't tell you to call me by first name?"

"Ah, sorry. Just a habit of mine. Long time no see, Kosaki."

Before our gradution, Kosaki wants me to call her by the first name if we going to meet again and get marry. After go our own separate ways, I haven't seen her for a while. But I do call her the sometimes. She's been spending her time baking at her shop for a while, and right now she's going for the big one.

"So Kosaki, how was the cake?"

"Biggest you ever seen. Well, this is just a prototype."

"Amazing Kosaki-chan, you're becoming the great cake decorator."

"No, no. I'm not that great. But I'm sure you like it. This is for all of us. For our big day."

Oh man, hearing what Kosaki says, I can't wait for it to see her cake. I might want to taste it.

"By the way, Kosaki-chan. Have you seen Marika yet? She's 10 minutes late."

"I haven't seen her for a while. So I don't know where she is. Ah... Speak of the devil..."

Just when we hear a helicopter sound very close, I figure it was Marika.

"Sorry for waiting, Raku-sama!"

"Wait... Ugh!"

Right when she get off the helicopter, she dash and hugging me as usual. I guess she is same as always.

"Hey Marika, do you know what time it is?! How come you were late?"

"Calm down, Chitoge-chan. At least she's here already. Anyway Marika-chan, would you let go Raku-kun?"

Both of them seem unpleasant, must be taking me all by herself. They starting the argument. Yeah, it's does reminds me the old times. They consent fighting each other for me.

Anyhow, I heard Marika's health were improved. Her illness was completely cured. Though she was told not to push herself too hard. Hearing this was a relived but also worried about her health.

What she does in a year, I don't know. She probably something in her mind, but it's best not to ask her about it. Not today.

"So, are you done arguing? Have you forgot why we came here?"

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Raku-sama. I almost forgot about that."

"Speaking for 'that', Raku... Did you bring it?"

"Yeah."

I have took out my pendant and the key that can open it. Three of them bring their own key.

"Zawsze in Love" X4

"..."

"So, let's do it again." as I going to propose.

"Chitoge, Kosaki, Marika. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, we happily do." X3

Up until now, a lot of happens.

Now look at the time, we're overstay our welcome.

"Alright, I'm going then. You girls have something to do anyway. Let's meet again later."

As I was about to leave, Chitoge trying to fake cough, look like telling me to wait.

"Just wait a moment, Raku. Have you forgot something important?"

Something important? Like what? I can't think of it.

"You know... After propose, we have to... k... k... ki..."

Wait, does she means...?

"Oh right. Are we going to kiss?"

"T-that right, let's do it."

"Wait a moment, I want to k-k-kiss..."

I guess Kosaki didn't get used to it. Not that I'm surprised.

"Kosaki-chan, I'll take his first kiss, you can take the second."

"No, I want his first."

They both started fighting, but Marika is chuckling.

"Fufufu, about his first kiss, I already took it."

"What?!"

Yeah, I remember my first kiss when Marika was leaving to US.

They still fighting as I'm standing there, but then they ask me:

"Who do you want to kiss first?!" X3

Another difficult came to me. Oh well, we been through a lot.

Once the prince was finally lived together with three princesses, they lived happily ever after.

The end... Maybe.

* * *

 **Alright, everyone. This is all of the Nisekoi AU Fanfiction and hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and sorry for didn't publish until now.**


End file.
